Kate Wakes Up: A Drabble
by lacy curtains
Summary: Just one way that KB might realize that she wants Mr. Castle, and that he might not wait around forever. Lanie stages a mild intervention.  One shot, very short and IMO, sweet.


**Kate Wakes Up**: A Drabble

Author's Note: I realize that many think that Castle should make the first definitive move, but this is what I would love to see, considering these last 2 seasons of denying interest.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett hangs up from her call with Josh, agreeing to meet him for lunch, just in time to see an attractive brunette put her hand on Castle's arm and lead him to the elevator. Professionally dressed, the woman is too beautiful and looking too happy for Kate to keep a scowl off her face. Which is something that Lanie notices immediately as she approaches her friend.<p>

"Hey, Kate. Something wrong?" Lanie watches the pair enter the elevator and turn, the pretty woman smiling at her and waving. Castle is smiling as well, but it's not the high beam, pulse-quickening grin she's seen so often. Somehow, his expression seems a bit muted.

Nodding her head toward the elevator, where the doors are now closing, Kate asks, _"Who_ the hell is she? Was she waving at _you_?"

Lanie shook her head at Kate's irritation. "Yes, she _was _waving at me. That's Tess MacLeod, the new psychologist assigned to the precinct. She's an old friend of mine from Philly. Pretty, isn't she?" Lanie wasn't afraid to poke the bear; in fact, that was exactly what she had in mind.

"I guess. I see it didn't take Castle long to sniff her out," Beckett said, with glum satisfaction.

"Oh, _he_ didn't find her. _I_ introduced them." Lanie watched Kate's head whip around in surprise. "She's a big fan of Castle's writing, and of course, she knew he might be here. Plus, I was thinking...He deserves to find a good woman, don't you think? I mean, even _you_ have to admit he's a good guy. Highly intelligent, generous, kind, a good father _And_ son. And even if _you_ don't, Tess and I think he's _hot_."

"I never said he wasn't hot, I just... well, I didn't want to give him an even bigger head than he already has. So, you introduced them, and then, what? He asked her out? "

Unable to hide her smile, Lanie made a pretense of looking out for Javier, turning away.  
>"No, not exactly. Tess is a brilliant psychologist, and the last case she worked on was the infamous "Horrible Hammerman". She actually figured out that while the murderer saw himself as a hero, he was actually a shallow, cheesy guy with villainous tendencies. He also had a fear of ducks and geese, was a decent singer, and looked great in a t-shirt; giving the police a perfect profile to catch the guy."<p>

"Oh, my god. Castle went on and on about that case." Beckett was putting 2 & 2 together and coming up with a sum she didn't care for.

"Yeah, he_ was _pretty excited. You know how impressed he gets with smart women. Although, when she wanted to take him to lunch to discuss it, he looked over at you. Guess when he saw you on the phone, twirling your hair and giggling, he decided not to wait around." Lanie gave Kate a significant glance and said, "Can't say that I blame him. A guy like that, going home alone every night? If I didn't have Javie, I'd make a move for the man myself." Lanie turned away, hoping for a reaction... When she heard nothing, she started toward the elevator herself.

"Wait. Lanie. Is she really, 'brilliant'?" Kate was looking at her in a strange way, but Lanie knew what she needed to hear.

"Extraordinarily brilliant. A smart man might find her fascinating, especially if he had no chance with the one he wanted. And if _this_ woman _wants_him, for all the right reasons? Seems like everyone one of our team could be perfectly paired up. Wouldn't that be sweet?" Lanie blinked her eyes at Kate, but Kate didn't even see her. She was already on the phone.

"Castle, can you get back here? I ..., I need to talk to you. Wait. No. I have a lunch... _meeting_, something I need to take care of. And then, I need to talk to you. In private. Will you be there?"

In a low voice that almost doesn't register on the phone, Kate hears, "Always."

* * *

><p>Yeah, in my dreams, I know. Thanks to Ariel 119 for suggesting that I post this as a drabble. Of course, the Horrible Hammerman is all about Dr. Horrible's Sing a Long Blog, if anyone didn't get the reference. <em>Hello<em>, my name is _lacy curtains_. Gently wafting, lacy curtains.


End file.
